JUEGO DE POCKY'S
by PockyGame
Summary: DOS CHICOS, EN UNA HABITACIÓN, CON UNA CAJA DE POCKY'S, QUE COMPARTEN ALGO MAS QUE AMISTAD...(LO SE LO SE MAL SUMMARY -.-)


**HOLAAAA! BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC (O sería un one-shot?) ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN :D... SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS O FELICITACIONES XD.**

**INUYASHA & COMPANY. NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A LA GRAN ..**

**-O.O-**

En una habitación de una de las tantas casas de Tokio, dos amigos, para ser más específicos una chica y un chico, sus nombres eran Kagome Higurashi y Inuyasha Taisho.

Kagome era una chica hermosa de dieciocho años de esbelta figura con una altura de 157 cm, su cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, tenía un hermoso color azabache con reflejos azules, muchas chicas envidiosas decían que eran gracias a un tinte, pero en realidad eran naturales, tenía una tez blanquecina, sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas azules, enmarcadas por largas y tupidas pestañas, prácticamente parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana, era tímida, tenía una bellísima voz y un don con la guitarra, el violín, el bajo y él paino que compartia solamente con sus amigos, en especial con su mejor amigo de toda la vida INUYASHA, a quien por cierto amaba en secreto desde que lo conoció.

Traía puesto un par de jeans negros con un desgaste falso, y una blusa de tirantes color verde y unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón. Su cabello lo traía en una hermosa trenza de espiga.

Inuyasha era un chico de dieciocho años, de envidiable figura, tenía los músculos bien formados pero sin exagerar, contaba con una altura de 174 cm, su cabello le llegaba poco más abajo de las caderas, su cabello poseía un extraño color plateado,esto le traía muchas burlas, exceptuando a sus amigos claro, su tez era blanca pero no más que la de Kagome, tenía hermosos ojos dorados, en ocasione se veían destellos rojos en ellos, tenía cejas negras que hacían contraste con su cabello, era un chico tímido, tenía una voz impresionante sin contar con su talento en la guitarra, la batería, y él bajó, solamente cantaba y tocaba para y con Kagome, nadie exceptuando a su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, ni siquiera él resto de sus amigos sabían que cantaba o tocaba, Kagome... la chica de la cual quedó perdidamente enamorado desde el día en que la conocía y aún no ha tenido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos.

Vestía unos jeans azules, una camisa a cuadros azul y negro de manga corta y unas zapatillas deportivas negras.

Ambos estaban sobre la cama del chico, hablando amenamente, cuando a la chica, recordó algo.

K: Oye Inu, hace un par de días escribí una canción, ¿Quieres oírla?

I: Claro pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa, viendo el sonrojo de Kagome, siempre que la hacía sonrojar, tenía la mínima esperanza de algun dia enamorarla.

K: Esta bien, pasme la guitarra y enciende el amplificador, por favor.

Inuyasha hizo lo que Kagome le pidió y volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a Kagome.

La chica tomo la guitarra azul y se acomodo mejor.

K: Bien aquí va...

_**Antes de irse...**_

_**el sol matiza...**_

_**y así la tarde...**_

_**se hace rojiza...**_

_**Yo no imaginé que así**_

_**mi vida seria, tras un ideal,**_

_**más no sé cuál,**_

_**nada quisiera tener.**_

_**¿Qué gran secreto guarda la vida?**_

_**¿Qué nos anima o qué nos motiva?**_

_**Y satisfecho, va**_

_**por el mundo mi ser.**_

_**Que alguien me diga**_

_**que rumbo siga,**_

_**monotonía hay cada día.**_

_**Una ilusión,**_

_**pues no quisiera caer,**_

_**insatisfecho,**_

_**va por el mundo mi ser...**_

I: Jamas me cansare de decirtelo Kag, amo tu voz.

K: Gracias Inu, yo tambien amo tu voz.

Cuando Kagome dejó la guitarra, inmediatamente Inuyasha se acostó en sus piernas y Kagome lo recibe tiernamente, corriendo uno de lo mechones de su frente para depositar un beso, al separarse del chico esbozó una sonrisa al ver su tierno sonrojo, en ese instante alguien toco la puerta.

I: !Esta abierto¡ -A ellos no les importaba que los encontraran así puesto que todos sabían que haci se trataban.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un niño de no más de siete años, de cabello rojizo atado en una coleta alta.

I/K: Hola Shippo

S: Hola primo, hola Kag - Si Shippo era él primo de Inuyasha, vivía en la casa de al lado.

I: ¿Pasa algo Shippo? - Pregunto Inuyasha sentándose en la cama.

S: No nada, solamente mama me envio a que le trajera algo a tía Izayoi. -Dijo acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el regazo de la chica, Kagome lo abrazo con un brazo, mientras que con él otro acariciaba su cabeza, Inuyasha miro un poco celoso a su pequeño primo, celoso de tener tan cerca a Kagome.

K: Oye Shippo ¿Que comes? - Pregunto la chica al ver a Shippo comer lo que parecían ser, palitos cubiertos con chocolate.

S: Se llaman Pocky, son muy ricos, mama me los compro en la nueva tienda cerca de aquí, ¿Quieren? - Pregunto extendiendo la cajita hacia arriba - Si quieren tomen la caja yo ya me llene.

I: Gracias Shippo. - Dijo Inuyasha tomando la caja y alborotando el cabello del niño.

S: Oh ya debería de irme, nos vemos chicos. -Dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla a Kagome y un abrazo a Inuyasha y llendose de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

A Inuyasha y Kagome ni siquiera les dio tiempo de responder, cuando se dieron cuenta, nuevamente estaban solos en la habitación.

K: Mmmm

I: ¿Pasa algo Kag? - Dijo extendiendo le la caja de Pockys.

K: Jeje no nada, es sólo que ese nombre me suena, a ver,ah ya recorde, escuche decir a Sota, que su novia le había enseñado un juego con ellos.- Dijo mientras comía un palito.

I: ¿Sota tiene novia? - Pregunto incrédulo, ese niño apenas tenía trece años y ya tenía novia, en cambio él jamás había tenido novia, ¡NI SIQUIERA HABÍA DADO SU PRIMER BESO!

K: Si, recuerdas a Hitomi, - Vio al chico asentir y prosiguió- Bueno ella es su novia desde tres meses más o menos.

I: ¿Y como era ese juego? - Preguntando comiendo un Pocky.

La cara de Kagome se tornó más roja que un tomate al recordar el juego de su pequeño hermano, pero también lo encontró oportuno çpara hacer algo que siempre había querido desde que conoció a Inuyasha.

K: ¿Quieres que te enseñe a jugar?

I: Esta bien.

K: de acuerdo.- Kagome tomó otro palito y puso un extremo en la boca del chico.- Bien, luego yo voy a tomar el otro extremo.

I: E-Esta bien, ¿Y luego?

K: Luego, ambos tenemos que comer él palillo hasta la mitad, él que saque antes la cabeza, perderá y tendrá que cumplir un reto de la persona que ganó, ¿Esta bien?.

I: C-Cla-Claro.- Dijo sonrojandose furiosamente, si tenían que comer el Pocky hasta la mitad, eso... eso... significaba... que sus labios estarian muy... muy.. cerca de los de su amada.- Y luego de que lleguemos a la mitad ¿Que hacemos?.

K: Si no retiras tu cara antes te lo mostraré.- Dijo guiñandole un ojo y tomando él Pocky del otro lado.

Lentamente ambos comenzarona masticar él Pocky, y mientras más avanzaban, más grande se hacía él sonrojo en sus rostros, cerca de la mitad, Inuyasha se detuvo, si seguía avanzando, su corazón se derretiría por tener los labios de su pequeña tan cerca y no poder darle un beso.

Ante esto Kagome hizo lo más impresionante que Inuyasha hubiese esperado de parte de la chica, abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la calidez de los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos, cuando paró de comer, Kagome le había sonreído y había terminado la distancia que quedaba, posando sus suaves labios contra los de él, lentamente cerró los ojos, y ejerció un poco más de presión, tratando de sentir un poco más de su amada, más se sorprendió cuando Kagome giró su rostro y pasó su lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, y él no se negó y abrió más su boca, para luego sentir a Kagome meter su lengua, rápidamente junto su lengua con la suya, comenzando así una danza, Kagome se abalanzó sobre él aferrándose a su cuello y sentándose en sus piernas sin despegar sus labios de los del chico, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura, lentamente se fueron separando por la falta de aire, pero ninguno dejó de abrazarse, luego de un momento, ambos abrieron los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron e inmediatamente ambos se sonrojan.

I: K-Kagome.. yo ..yo. -Inuyasha no cabía en sí mismo, su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad, por el hecho de haber cumplido su más preciado deseo.

Rápidamente Kagome ocultó su rostro en el hombro del chico, causando que al chico se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca por él rose del cálido aliento de Kagome contra su cuello.

Lentamente Kagome fue subiendo hasta su oído, para luego pronunciar una palabra que causó que abriera los ojos como nunca y que en estos se acumularan lágrimas...

K: Aishiteru Inuyasha.- Cuando terminó de decir eso volvió a su posición anterior para ver la expresión de su amado ante su declaración, pero quedó impactada ante lo que vio, Inuyasha... el... estaba... ¿Llorando?... Kagome se preocupo y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y secando sus lágrimas preguntó.- Dije algo... malo. -Pregunto temerosa, quizá se había equivocado y él chico no sentía lo mismo que ella.

I: T-Todo lo contrario Kagome.- Dijo tomando las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas para luego besarlas y mirarla con infinita ternura.- Y-Yo...t-también...te..te...amo.- Dijo nervioso.

Esta vez fue Kagome a la que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, por un momento se había sentido terriblemente triste de no ser correspondida, pero ahora ya no había duda.

K: No sabes cuanto he esperado a que me dijeras eso Inu.- Dijo abrazando nuevamente al chico.

I: Oh.. Kag...pequeña.- Dijo abrazándola, y acariciando su cabeza con su mejilla.- Lamento haberte hecho esperar, es que no sabia si tu sentias lo mismo que yo.- Se asusto un poco de la reacción de Kagome ante sus palabras, ella lo miraba...¿Enojada?... ¿Ahora que ocurría con esta chica?

K: Eres baka o ¿Que?

I: ¿Eh? - Dijo Inu sorprendió, hace un momento le decía que lo amaba ... y... ¿Ahora le decía idiota? -¿De qué hablas pequeña?

K: ¿Crees que vendría todos los malditos días a verte por nada?, no puedo vivir sin ti Inu, me haces falta cuando no estás, no sabes lo que he sufrido, sintiéndome no correspondida, pensando que me veías como tu mejor amiga o como tu hermana... no sabes... no sabes todo lo que sufrido todos estos años...- Dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y llorando libremente.

I: Oh mi pequeña Kag, yo se muy bien lo que se siente.- Dijo abrazándola y acariciando tiernamente.- ¿Piensas que no me pasa exactamente eso a mi?- Dijo tomando del mentón a la chica obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.- ¿Piensas que me es fácil ver como todos los chicos te miran?... Por favor Kag... te amo tanto que hasta estoy celosos de Shippo... él puede abrazarte libremente y a cambio recibir uno de tus besos, puedo besarte en la mejilla cuando quiera y además...

K: Desde ahora en adelante no me besaras en la mejilla Inuyasha Taisho.- Inuyasha se entristeció enormemente, pensando que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.- No volverás a besar mis mejillas porque de ahora en adelante más te vale besarme en los labios si no quieres que me enoje contigo.

I: Por supuesto, no lo olvidaré.- Dijo volviendo a besar a la chica apasionadamente, siendo correspondido inmediatamente.- Y... en ... ton..ces...seras...mi..¿novia?.- Pregunto entre medio de los besos Inuyasha.

K: Claro.. que... si .. Inu .- Dijo de la misma forma entrecortada.- Lentamente Inuyasha fue recostada a la chica en la cama, sin recibir queja alguna...

Izayoi: Oigan chicos, les traje algo de co...me...r - La madre de Inuyasha que venía a ofrecerles a los chicos algo de comer, pero lo que se encuentra, fue a su hasta ahora "TÍMIDO" hijo sobre, su casi segunda hija besándose apasionadamente.- Ejem, ejem, ¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado aquí?.- Se ve que finalmente los chicos la escucharon porque se separaron rápidamente y extremadamente sonrojados..

I: B-Bueno.. yo..yo .. nosotros.. emm.- dijo nervioso mirando a Kagome suplicante.

K: Bueno, Inuyasha y yo ahora somos novios y espero que me permita estar con él, le juró que...- No pudo terminar de hablar cuando Izayoi salió corriendo de la habitación y gritando...

IZ: ¡Inu-No...ven rápido Inuyasha tiene novia! .- A ambos se les callo un gotita estilo anime mientras tenían un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Cuando la pareja volvió a ver hacia la puerta Izayoi e Inu-No estaban entrando por la puerta, él padre de Inu venía con él ceño fruncido y con los ojos cerrados.

I-N: Muy BIen Inuyasha Presentame a la chica.

I: Eh papa... ya.. la ...conoces...

Sólo después de las palabras de su hijo Inu-No abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Kagome, la mejor amiga de su hijo, para luego sonreír ampliamente y acercarse a la pareja y para sorpresa de todos, Inu-No, abrazo a la joven pareja.- BIenvenida a la familia Kagome... y ...¿Cuántos nietos nos van a dar?-Pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a Inuyasha con una amplia sonrisa.

Los chicos se sonrojan al máximo al pensar en eso.

IZ: ¿Cuando se van a casar?, no quiero que mi segunda hija quede embarazada antes de casarse.- Dijo sabiamente.

I/K: Ehhh... ehh. no...nosotros.

I-N: No se preocupen hay tiempo.

IZ: Bueno querido salgamos para que los chicos puedan hablar.- Dijo casi arrastrando a su esposo fuera de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta.

I: ¿En que estábamos?- Pregunto abrazando a chica por detrás mientras besaba su hombro.

K: En esto.- Dijo volteándose entre sus brazos y volviendo a besarle con ahínco.

...

La pareja se encontraban acostados en la cama del chico, la chica estaba acostada de lado y él chico detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura, ninguno dormía, sólo disfrutaban del momento, hasta que la chica hablo.

K: Oye Inu

I: ¿Si pequeña? -Dijo besando su hombro.

K: No, No es nada, sólo una tontería mía.

I: Vamos Kag, dímelo .- Dijo Ejerciendo más fuerza en su abrazo.

K: ¿P-Podrías cantarme?

I: Claro pequeña.- Dijo levantándose y buscando su guitarra, cuando volvió a la cama su novia lo esperaba sentada ansiosa.- Esta canción la había escrito, para algún día pedirte que fueras mi novia..- Vio a su amada sonreír y acomodarse mejor, lista para escucharlo.- Muy bien aquí va...

**_Ya no importa cada noche que espere_**

**_Cada calle o laberinto que crucé_**

**_Porque el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor_**

**_Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré_**

**_Piel con piel_**

**_El corazón se me desarma_**

**_Me haces bien_**

**_Enciendes luces en mi alma_**

**_Creo en ti_**

**_Y en este amor_**

**_Que me ha vuelto indestructible_**

**_Que detuvo mi caída libre_**

**_Creo en ti_**

**_Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás_**

**_Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz_**

**_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo_**

**_Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago_**

**_Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer_**

**_Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz_**

**_Te seguí y reescribiste mi futuro_**

**_Es aquí mi único lugar seguro_**

**_Creo en ti_**

**_Y en este amor_**

**_Que me ha vuelto indestructible_**

**_Que detuvo mi caída libre_**

**_Creo en ti_**

**_Y mi dolor se quedo km atrás_**

**_Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz_**

**_ohh...ohh...ohh._**

Inuyasha soltó su guitarra esperando la respuesta de su novia, y no espero mucho, inmediatamente saltó sobre él haciendo que ambos se cayeran sobre la cama, y ella comenzó a besar cada parte de su rostro, sus mejillas, sus párpados, su frente, su nariz, y por último sus labios en un beso llenos de amor.

K: Te amo, te amo, te amo...- Repetía incontables veces.

I: Yo tambien Kagome, yo también...

**"GRACIAS A LOS QUE INVENTARON LOS POCKY, DESDE AHORA SERÁN MIS DULCES FAVORITOS"... rió entre él beso, ante sus pensamientos, si gracias a ellos y a Shippo, tenía que compensar a ese niño por traer los dulces y al hermano de Kagome por contarle de ese juego.**

**ESTABA SEGURO...AMABA... ÉL ... JUEGO DE LOS POCKY'S...**


End file.
